In the Hospital
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Just before Alex Rider was shot by Scorpia, James fell out of a tree and broke his foot, he goes to the hospital, St. Dominics... And what he sees there is something he will never ever forget... Oneshot!


**AN: I don't know why, but this idea randomly popped into my head… Please Read and Review…**

**Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz doesn't respond to roses or chocolate, and when he doesn't get drunk. So now, I'm stuck knowing that I'll never own Alex Rider.**

**This takes place right after Scorpia…**

**And just to clarify, this is NOT James Spritz from Point Blanc. It's a different James...  
**

**In the Hospital

* * *

**

**James's POV**

I was climbing a tree when I fell out, and broke my ankle.

That wasn't so unusual, but my dad was rich, so he made a big fuss, and I got to go to a fancy hospital named St. Dominics, a hospital for the rich, famous, and government agents. **(1)**

I was in the hospital for a few days, as my dad was at a business conference, and no one was at home to make sure that I was healing properly, and my mind wandered.

I thought about a lot of stuff.

I thought about the feelings I had for Ashley, a girl I had yet to ask out,

I thought about the stupid tree, and how unlucky it was that I had wanted to climb a tree at the time when there was no one home.

After I thought about pretty much everything, my thoughts turned to Alex Rider.

A boy who used to be my friend before his uncle died, and he started disappearing. He came back distant, and quiet.

I tried to talk to him, but… I got scared.

His eyes, they were cold, bottomless pits that showed only emotions that terrified me.

At least, they used to.

Now,… now they were empty, void of all emotions, happiness, there was no hope in those eyes of his, and I was scared of that.

I was scared that if I looked into his eyes I would be sucked right into the emotionless void that he seemed to reside in. **(2)**

As I was thinking about random thoughts, I heard an ambulance pull up to the building.

"Doctor! Doctor! I need a doctor in the Emergency Room! Stat!" I heard a nurse shout.

I was alarmed.

The Emergency Room in this building was rarely used, as nearly everyone here was first treated at a different hospital, and then brought here for "luxuries."

In other words, the food here was better than the food at other hospitals.

I fell asleep shortly after hearing a doctor shout "HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS HE ALIVE?"

* * *

I woke up to seeing a bed being rolled down the hall.

It was coming from the corridor where the Emergency Room was.

It ended up in the room next to me.

I decided that tomorrow, I would check out who had survived against all odds.

At times I overheard things from that room: "Shot in the chest…" "Good thing he's young…" "Poor guy…"

So the next day, I was excited to satisfy my curiosity. I got my crutches out, hopped over to the door, and into the next room.

There, I received one of the biggest shocks of my life.

Lying there, was none other than my classmate, Alex Rider.

I felt myself stumbling back in shock.

I quickly used the crutches to push myself back to my room, and I collapsed on my bed.

Why would Alex be here with a gunshot wound?

Unless I was mistaken about the doctors talking in his room…

No.

The voices definitely came from that room.

Why would he be shot?

And then, suddenly another question came into my head.

I remembered that he was an orphan, and that his uncle had recently died. His family wasn't rich… So how could he afford to be in St. Dominics?

I tried to think of ways he could afford to be here, but nothing clicked.

The only was he could be shot and could afford to be here was if he was a drug dealer or a person in a gang…

But this was Alex, would he really sink that low?

The questions puzzled me.

The next morning, I was checked out.

* * *

I went back to school after a few days, and saw that Alex wasn't back yet.

Well, of course, if he was really shot, then he wouldn't be back yet…

Alex didn't come back for a few months, and when he finally came back, his story was that he had appendicitis.

And that made me think that whatever he had done to get shot was legal.

When he came back, everyone ignored him, or teased him.

The Alex Rider I used to know would just retort funny stuff to the people who teased him.

But this one, he was just sarcastic.

And he only really talked to Tom Harris.

Whatever he was doing, Tom knew.

After a week, I asked Tom what he was doing with a shot near the heart!

Tom looked at me oddly, and then answered, "Forget about that… Alex deserves privacy of some sort…"

He then walked away, and I never heard anything that serious from Tom again.

From that point on, I kept an open mind about Alex.

I never told him what I had heard in the hospital that fateful day.

And if he knew, he never brought it up.

Life went on…

And at night I was plagued with nightmares of Alex being shot.

Again, and again, and again.

But in time, I stopped thinking about him.

I pushed to the back of my mind the Boy who was Shot in the Heart.

And if at night, I woke up, and started remembering how in my dream he had been shot, I made myself forget about it.

Alex Rider was involved in something.

And I did not want to know what.

* * *

**AN:**

**(1): Is the name right?**

**(2): This part was sort of borrowed from a different Alex Rider fanfic: Dangerous, by Obsessively Odd. It's a great fanfic, so I suggest you go read it. And Obsessively Odd, if you don't want that part up there, pm, or review, and I can take it out…**

**Well, I think that turned out surprisingly well for an idea that randomly came to me at 2 AM in the morning…**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really like to hear from you… Please?**

**Begging so Pitifully for Reviews,**

**Marie**


End file.
